The Concept Of YOLO
by Athena Writer 24601
Summary: "YOLO?" Steve asked, confused. Tony looked up at him, shocked, and Natasha seized the opportunity to pull the bottle of alcohol from his hands.


**This is just a little something I wrote because I thought it'd be funny. Enjoy and please review! **

The Concept of YOLO

It was a regular day at the Avengers Tower. It was the middle of August, four months since the Chitauri attack. Outside was over ninety-eight degrees, so the team had opted to stay indoors.

Tony had taken the "let's stay inside" to mean "let's drink as much as possible". He was currently on his fourth beer, leaning heavily against the counter, grinning like an idiot. Clint was shooting arrows at random places (including two inches away from the heads of others). Bruce sat at the counter next to Tony, scrawling on a diagram. He'd been in his lab for days, and the rest of them had finally managed to drag him out-with the exception that he brought his work with him-and he was so absorbed into his work it was like he wasn't even there. Thor was on his sixth box of Pop-Tarts, Steve was attempting to have a conversation with him, and Natasha looked incredibly annoyed with all of them.

"We need to do something _productive_," she finally announced, slapping down the Russian book she'd been trying to read but couldn't over the noise of the men. "This is boring."

"What should we do? And what is wrong with what we are doing?" Thor asked through a mouthful of strawberry Pop-Tarts.

"_You're _eating too many Pop-Tarts, _Tony's _drinking too much beer, _Clint's _wasting _all _his arrows, Bruce isn't even _here _mentally, and Steve is being too polite," she stated. Thor looked disappointed, Tony looked petulant, Clint scowled, Steve blushed, and Bruce didn't appear to even hear her.

"But I like my Pop-Tarts," Thor said sadly. "You can share them." He offered her a crumbled pastry with a huge bite out of it.

"And I like my beer!" Tony protested. "There's a whole fridge of it, Tasha, you can have all you want!" He gestured vaguely in the direction of the refrigerator, keeping his eyes fixed nervously on her like she was going to steal his precious beer.

"I don't _want _beer or Pop-Tarts!" Natasha snapped. "I want you to stop acting like idiots!"

Clint muttered something about "women these days" and Natasha glared at him. Tony grabbed a fifth beer and tilted his head backwards, chugging it. "Tony!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Can't a man drink in peace?"

"Not on his fifth beer he can't!"

"Whatever, Tash. YOLO."

Natasha groaned. "You can't use YOLO as an excuse for everything stupid you do!"

"Can too! It'll be fine!"

"Not when you're in the hospitable for liver failure."

"That's harsh. But all I have to say is YOLO."

"YOLO?" Steve asked, looking confused. Tony looked up, shocked, and Natasha seized the opportunity to pull the bottle of alcohol from his hands.

"Hey!" Tony whined. "Give it _baaack." _

She shook her head. "No."

Tony moaned, but turned to face Steve, his words starting to smear together occasionally. "So. The eighty year old virgin doesn't-"

_"Tony!" _snarled Natasha. "Do _not _call Steve that."

Steve looked embarrassed.

"You don't know what YOLO means?" Clint gaped at him.

Thor stopped shoving toaster pastries into his mouth. "Really? I have been here a short time, also, but I have picked up on this odd human saying."

"Will someone please just explain?" Steve said desperately, feeling stupider and stupider as the conversation wore on.

"YOLO," Tony slurred, throwing a drunken arm around the super soldier, "is a modern day saying that stands for 'You only live once'. You use it when ya do sumthin..." He trailed off, dazed by the beer and unable to find the right words. Natasha sighed.

"When you do something daring or insane. And Stark here-" she motioned to the drunken billionaire, "likes to use it to _excuse _his immature and childish behavior."

"Ah." Steve said, looking sorry he'd asked. "I see."

"C? A, B, C, D, E, F, Geeeeeee," Tony sang, drawing out the G. "H, I, J, K-"

"Oh, for God's sake, just forget it! I'm going to my room!" Natasha growled, snatching her book from the couch as she walked towards the door.

"Yay! She's leaving!" Tony shouted gleefully in between _Q _and _R. _

"_And no more beer for Tony!_" she yelled from down the hall as her door slammed.

"Russians ruin all the fun." Tony pouted.


End file.
